1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an unpiling device or apparatus for picking up separately the webs constituting a textile pile, and for turning upside down some of the webs before feeding them to a treatment machine, for example a sewing machine.
It is known in fact that when several webs of material obtained for example by folding a same roll of material are cut simultaneously, every other element is reversed.
When machines of this type are fed by automatic means, these reversed elements must be turned upside down automatically.
2. The prior art
The GB-A-No. 1 128 349 patent already proposed of solving this problem by providing a head comprising two grippers, each gripper engaging the ends of the element to be transferred on a conveyor.
During the movement of this head one of the grippers releases the element of which the free end falls upon a deflector, the complete element being subsequently turned by the continued translation of the head.
However, this apparatus is objectionable not only on account of its complexity and therefore its cost, but more particulary on account of its lack of precision in spite of the pneumatic righting device incorporated in the apparatus.